


Agency

by owlmoose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Between Episodes, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Natasha revisits the ruins of Camp Lehigh and learns some things about the history of SHIELD.





	Agency

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ladies Bingo prompt "Factories and industrial spaces" and a rewatch of Captain America: Winter Soldier.

By the time Natasha got back to Camp Lehigh, all traces of the secret underground lair that had housed the cybernetic brain of Dr. Zola were long gone -- no ancient computers, no reels of magnetic tape, not even a trace of the secret elevator remained in the wreckage. To all eyes that might come across it, even Natasha's well-trained ones, all that had ever been in this mis-located ammo bunker was an office, left unused since the early '50s at the very latest. Chairs were strewn amongst the rubble, along with parts of desks, the remains of file cabinets -- all empty, Natasha noted -- and somehow, amazingly, the three photos that had hung on the wall, none suffering any worse damage than shattered glass. She lifted up the photo of Howard Stark by a corner, then let it fall at the sound of a footstep behind her, her hand dropping to the pistol holstered at her hip. Whirling around, she immediately relaxed at the sight of Maria Hill. 

"I'll give HYDRA one thing -- they're thorough." She stopped and surveyed the ruins, hands on her hips. "Not much left?"

"Nothing of Zola," Natasha said. "They didn't bother with the SHIELD memorabilia, though." She considered the photos again. Her eyes passed over the image of grizzled general and landed on the third -- the woman she didn't recognize. "Do you know who this is?" She picked the frame up and held it out in front of her. "I asked Steve before, but he didn't answer. Maybe he doesn't know."

Maria walked up behind Natasha and looked over her shoulder at the photo. "Oh, he knows her. That's Peggy Carter, the founding director of SHIELD."

Natasha glanced back at Maria, eyes widening. "SHIELD was founded by a woman?"

"Co-founded." Maria stepped to the side and waved toward the other two photographs. "With Howard Stark and General Phillips. The three of them worked with Rogers and the Howling Commandos in the Strategic Scientific Reserve during World War II. A few years after the war, they reworked that agency into what we know as SHIELD. Well, knew as SHIELD." She raised an eyebrow at Natasha. "I"m surprised you didn't know all that."

"Guess Clint skipped the history lesson when he recruited me." Natasha studied the photo more closely. Carter was a pretty woman in the fashion of her era, dressed in a soft blouse, hair styled in a wave over her forehead. "Did you know her?"

"A little bit," Maria said. "She officially retired before I came on, but she was still around as a consultant, even kept doing field work as long as her health allowed it. She and Fury were close, although they rarely saw eye-to-eye." She laid a hand on the frame. "She's still alive, believe it or not. But she's very frail, and her memory isn't what it used to be. It's too bad you never met her. I think you'd have gotten along really well."

Natasha set the photograph down, carefully propping it up against a chunk of concrete. "It's a nice thought, anyway." She scanned the remains of the military base, hands on her hips. "So, this is where SHIELD was built. I suppose it's appropriate that we also started to dismantle it here." 

"As anywhere," Maria agreed.

"So." Natasha looked at her friend and former colleague. "What are you up to now?"

"Working for Stark," Maria said. "He has some ideas about rebuilding, and where we might take the fight to HYDRA next." She paused. "How about you? Whatever that fight will look like, we could really use your help."

Natasha sat down on one of the larger pieces of rubble. It was an intriguing thought, and yet... "Not right now," she said. "I appreciate the offer, but I need a little time on my own first. You know? I've been a KGB agent and an agent of SHIELD. I'm not sure it's a great idea to jump right in to being an Avenger, or whatever Tony wants to call us. Who am I, really, without an organization behind me? I don't know the answer, and I'd like to figure it out." She glanced up. "You should expect to hear from Cap, though. I know how badly he wants to take down HYDRA, and he does much better when he's not out on his own."

"Good thought, thanks." Maria dug into her back pocket and pulled out an old black flip phone; she tossed it to Natasha, who opened it. "Whenever you're ready. All of the numbers programmed in there will get to me. And feel free to invite Clint in, if you see him."

"Thanks." Natasha clapped the phone shut, then lifted it in salute. "See you when I see you."

"Good luck." Maria nodded before turning on her heel and walking away. Natasha stuck the phone in her jacket pocket and leaned back on her hands, listening to the crickets as the night fell.


End file.
